Tyrant Simba
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Simba found a dark orb that made him evil. Who will save him?


At the Prideland, Simba is taking a walk around the Savannah. Later, he saw something glowing. He went over there to see what it is.

Simba said, "Whoa, what is that?"

Simba saw a dark orb. He doesn't know what it does. When he took a closer look at it, the dark orb quickly hit Simba eye's, causing him to feel weird. Soon, he started transforming.

Simba said, "Huh, what happening to me?"

Simba started transforming into an evil lion. His skin is turning grey, his ear are getting pointy, his paws are getting sharper, his teeth are getting larger, his plot and mane are growing bigger. Soon, Simba turned into Tyrant Simba.

Simba said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I have finally transformed into a tyrant and now I will soon rule the Prideland. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Tyrant Simba quickly flew back to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Mufasa and Sarabi were just about to go to the top of Pride Rock.

Mufasa said, "You know Sarabi, I have the feeling something strange is going to happen."

Sarabi said, "You really think so."

Mufasa said, "Yes, and I don't just mean something, it can be anything."

Sarabi said, "Well, I'm sure nothing will happen."

Soon, Mufasa saw something flying from the distance.

Mufasa said, "Huh, what was that?"

Sarabi said, "What is it dear?"

Mufasa said, "I could've swore it was a lion flying."

Sarabi said, "It probably Zazu."

Mufasa said, "But Zazu couldn't fly that fast."

Zazu said, "Sire, have you seen Simba?"

Mufasa said, "No, I think he's with Nala."

Zazu said, "He's not there. When I went to the watering hole, he wasn't there either."

Sarabi said, "Oh no my poor baby."

Mufasa said, "Zazu, send out a search party to look for Simba."

Zazu said, "Will do Sire."

As Zazu told the lions to look for Simba, Tyrant Simba was at the back at Pride Rock, making sure no one see him.

Tyrant Simba said, "Hehehehehehehe! Soon, the Prideland will be mine, but first I must get rid of the king."

Tyrant Simba looked around and he saw Scar. He went up to him. Scar was taking a nap. When he woke up, he saw a lion that look just like Simba, but more eviler and he was flying.

Scar said, "Simba, is that you?"

Tyrant Simba said, "SILENCE! You will address me as Tyrant Simba. You will help me get rid of the king and I will become the new evil king. FOREVER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Scar was shocked, but he had an evil smirk and said, "Of course Tyrant Simba, I will help you get rid of Mufasa, but I will have to blame you for forcing me."

Tyrant Simba said, "Excellent."

So Scar and Tyrant Simba went to do their evil plan. Meanwhile, Mufasa and the other were still looking for Simba.

Mufasa said, "Simba, Simba, where are you?"

Sarabi said, "Simba, where are you my baby?"

Nala said, "Hey Simba, come on out."

Zazu said, "Simba this isn't funny. Come on out."

Rafiki said, "Oh Simba, if you come out I will give you some meat."

Sarabi said, "It no used. Simba is still missing."

Mufasa said, "Nala, did you play with Simba today?"

Nala said, "No I haven't. Not since yesterday."

Sarabi said, "He told me he was playing in the meadow."

Zazu said, "But he is not here, which means he must've went to the Elephant Graveyard."

Nala said, "Or maybe the Gorge."

Mufasa said, "Hmm, okay here the plan, Rafiki and Sarabi, tell the lions to wait back at Pride Rock, while Zazu and I look for Simba."

Nala said, "Can I help too?"

Mufasa sighed and said, "Alright, but be careful and stay close."

So Mufasa, Nala, and Zazu continue on searching for Simba. Meanwhile at the Gorge, Tyrant Simba and Scar were just about ready.

Tyrant Simba said, "Alright Scar, you remember the plan right."

Scar said, "Yes, when Mufasa comes, I'll attack him from behind and knock him down the Gorge."

Tyrant Simba said, "And we will soon rule Pride Rock."

Scar said, "You said that already."

Tyrant Simba said, "Whatever."

Soon, Mufasa, Nala, and Zazu came through the bushes and saw Scar by himself.

Mufasa said, "Scar, what are you doing here?"

Scar said, "Why, my dear brother, can you please not judge me by what I'm doing."

Mufasa said, "Well, as long you don't try anything selfish."

Scar said, "And why must I do that?"

Mufasa sighed

Nala said, "Have you seen Simba?"

Scar said, "Simba, well I did see him like an hour ago."

Zazu said, "You know where he is."

Scar said, "I could tell you, but I don't wanna spoil it."

Mufasa said, "Hmm, something strange is going on here."

Scar said, "Hey I know, why don't you close your eye?"

Mufasa said, "Why would I do that?"

Scar said, "JUST DO IT!"

So Mufasa quickly close his eye and Scar quietly went behind him.

Zazu said, "Uh Scar, what are you doing?"

Scar said, "Oh nothing."

Mufasa said, "Scar, can I open my eyes now?"

Scar said, "Not yet."

Nala said, "Uh Scar, please tell me your not gonna kill him."

Scar said, "Don't worry, Tyrant Simba will do it for me."

Zazu said, "Did you just say Tyrant Simba?"

Scar said, "Doh, I mean..."

Nala said, "Scar, what is going on?"

Scar sighed and said, "Alright, I'll tell you. Simba had turned evil and he is known as Tyrant Simba. He wanted me to kill his father so he can rule Pride Rock."

Mufasa said, "WHAT!"

Tyrant Simba appeared and said, "SCAR! WHY DID YOU REVEAL ME!"

Scar said, "Tyrant Simba, I didn't mean too."

Tyrant Simba growled at Scar.

Scar said, "Oh dear."

Mufasa said, "Simba, stop this at once."

Tyrant Simba said, "It Tyrant Simba and soon, I will rule the Prideland and I will make everything all mine. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Nala said, "Tyrant Simba, think about what you're doing."

Zazu said, "You're turning into a monster."

Tyrant Simba said, "FOOLS! I am already a monster. Now I will rule Pride Rock."

So Tyrant Simba flew to Pride Rock.

Zazu said, "Mufasa, what are we gonna do?"

Mufasa said, "We gotta get back to Pride Rock and warn everybody."

Nala said, "Let go."

So Mufasa, Scar, Nala, and Zazu rushed back to Pride Rock, but Tyrant Simba beat them there. The lions saw a flying lion who looked just like Simba, but more eviler.

Sarabi said, "Simba, is that you?"

Tyrant Simba said, "IT TYRANT SIMBA!"

Rafiki said, "Oh no, I knew this would happen."

Sarabi said, "What you mean?"

Rafiki said, "Simba had found a dark orb that turned everybody evil. The only way to bring him back is to give him an antidote."

Sarafina said, "But how are we gonna give Simba the antidote."

Rafiki said, "We have to make a distraction. Sarabi, Sarafina, try to confront Simba, while I make the antidote."

Sarabi and Sarafina said, "Right."

And with that, Rafiki left to make the antidote.

Tyrant Simba said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

Sarafina said, "Simba, you've got to fight it."

Tyrant Simba said, "You can't defeat me. Not even with a motherhood."

Sarabi said, "So much for that idea."

Mufasa said, "Sarabi, Sarafina, are you okay?"

Sarabi said, "Were fine dear."

Sarafina said, "Rafiki is going to make an antidote to cure Simba."

Nala said, "But, how are we gonna cure him from up there?"

Scar said, "I know, if we have him chase after us, we can lure him closer and throw the antidote into his mouth."

Mufasa said, "Great idea Scar."

Zazu said, "But what should we do until then?"

Mufasa said, "We should try to stall Simba until Rafiki comes back."

Tyrant Simba said, "Enough, now I want you Mufasa to leave this Prideland, FOREVER!"

Mufasa said, "No, none of us is moving from this spot."

Tyrant Simba gasped and said, "If you don't move, I will have to make you."

Nala said, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Tyrant Simba prepared his big fire ball and started aiming at it.

Mufasa said, "Oh no."

Scar said, "Should we run?"

Mufasa said, "Yes, RUN!"

So everybody started running. Tyrant Simba started shooting fire ball at them, but kept on missing them.

Tyrant Simba said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAA! You can run, but you can't hide."

So Tyrant Simba continued to attack. Meanwhile, Rafiki is trying his hardest to make the antidote. It took him ten minute of making it. Soon, he was finished and he went back to Pride Rock. Once again, Mufasa and the other were running for their lives to save themselves from Tyrant Simba. A moments later, Rafiki came with the antidote.

Scar said, "Rafiki, you got the antidote."

Rafiki said, "Yes, now we gotta lure Tyrant Simba here."

Sarafina said, "But how?"

Nala said, "I know. Hey Tyrant Simba, come and kiss my hairy yellow plot."

Tyrant Simba growled and said, "You'll pay for that."

So Tyrant Simba went toward Nala. By the time he got there, Rafiki quickly threw the antidote onto Tyrant Simba mouth and he started changing back to his original form. He felt dizzy.

Simba said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Nala said, "You turned into Tyrant Simba and started attacking us."

Simba gasped and said, "I didn't kill anybody, did I."

Mufasa said, "No Simba, but were glad you're okay."

Simba said, "Thanks dad."

So once again, the Prideland is save.

The End.


End file.
